Seventeen
by CrystalRosales
Summary: Miley and Joe are 2 very different people. When the two meet and fall for, what happens when they're forbidden to be together? What happens when the pain brings in Mileys past...death seems like the answer...will he be able to piece her back together
1. Introduction

Introduction of "Seventeen"

Miley was always the girl to put a smile on every ones face. She wasn't popular but she had all the friends she needed. Everything she had ever wanted was to just be happy. She never wanted to grow up. She just wanted to stay where she was at the moment. She loved being herself and she knew she was blessed.

Of coarse, like any other person, Miley had secrets. She had a past that she couldn't let go of. No matter how much she tried, it always clung to her and knocked her down every time something happened….

What happens when one summer after her 15th birthday, everything goes wrong. Secrets are let in public, her heart breaks and every where she turns it feels as if shes suffocating. What happens when one day she forgets why she wanted to live. What if she tried to end everything with a simple bottle…

Joe was always a crazy one. He could always make people laugh, and he knew it.

But his family had moved so many times. He'd lived just about every where in the USA. The year before they had moved to Burbank, California. He was used to it but he decided not to get too comfortable, after all, they probably weren't staying long. Just like every other place they had lived. He never really had a real, permanent "home".

What happens one day when the two meet? What happens when they both fall for eachother, but when they get too close, they are forbidden to be together. Will he beable to piece back the missing pieces of her heart? Or will she always be broken. Will they ever be together?

When love is at stake, when she comes close to losing herself once again. After he seems to fix her whole life, everything crashes once again. The knife on the counter looks pretty good, will he be able to comfort her before she falls?

Follow Miley and Joe as they walk through the life of the average American teenagers. Walk with them as they live through both Crisis and broken love. They'll battle friends, enemies, temptation and much more on their journey together in, "Seventeen".


	2. Seventeen Trailor

**What happens when everything broken is fixed with a simple hello from the one person standing in front of you…What happens when the only person that can fix your heart is the one that broke it…What happens when you're the one that broke his heart...but only because you had to…What happens when love is hard and temptation breaks through….Will you stand strong? Or fall faster than your heart can handle…**

**It started one summer when everything that was being held up collapsed…**

"You have to tell your parents! You don't know what could happen if you don't get help Miley! Don't be stupid!"

…**.**

"She…she didn't make it…I'm so sorry…"

…**.**

"Goodbye…"

…**.**

**She never let anyone see how broken she was. She held it together with the strength she didn't have.**

"Everything is going to be ok. God lets these things happen…I know you don't understand, but she's in heaven now…"

**But when she was alone, all hell broke out….Until one day when she finally gave up…**

"I can't do this! Why is this happening to me?!" Miley cried out in uncontrolled sobs. "Where are you when I need you?!" she screamed out to no one in particular. Waiting for an answer from the empty room, she slammed her fist against the wall leaving a bloody mark both on the wall and up her wrist. She collapsed in a heap on the ground and cried. Several moments later she stood and walked into the kitchen. She slowly opened the medicine cupboard and reached for the sleeping pills that had seemed so deliciously tempting at the moment…

**What happens when she meets him…?**

Miley smiled at the boy sitting in the boy sitting at the desk at the back of the class room. She turned towards the girls she was talking to along with her best friend.

"That's Joe incase you were wondering" One of the girls said. I laughed when we looked at him; he looked startled at everyone staring at him. "What'd I do?!" He asked, thinking something was wrong.

**Months passed and they became close friends…**

"Stop it!" Miley screamed out in a fit of laughter to Joe who was tickling her. "Why should I?!" He asked, "Say your sorry and that I'm the coolest friend ever!"

"Ok Ok! I'm sorry!"

"And..?"

"And you're the coolest friend ever!! Now stop it!! I give up!"

**What happens when they get too inseparable but are forced apart…?**

"Joe…I'm sorry….I can't…"

"What? You can't what…?" He said showing no attempt to hide the pain he was feeling. He already knew what was coming.

Miley gave up trying to tell him herself. Without another word she turned away muttering a quick "I'm sorry" before she ran out the door. As she stepped outside she didn't look back until she got to the car waiting for her outside. Driving away she saw Joe in the window. Watching as the look on his face brought nothing more than pain and hunger for the truth. She couldn't give him the truth…..

**Will things come together in time? Or will she fall back into the position she was in before she met him? **

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus**

"It's like everything is ok the minute I see you. It's so weird…" She looked at him and quickly glanced to away to fight off the urge..

**Joe Jonas**

"You can try to hide it all from me, but it won't stop me from wondering."

**Nick**

"Joe, She does love you. That's why she won't tell you what she knows will hurt you most." Nick assured Joe, knowing full well that it was the truth.

**Kevin**

"You only get what you fight for.." Kevin said placing his hand on Joe's shoulder trying to comfort his younger brother.

**Emily**

"Miley You should've told him earlier."

**Coming to a Computer Screen near you**

"Joe!" Miley exclaimed breathlessly

**The End!**


	3. Seventeen Chapter 1: Stricken

Miley's POV

The summer after my 15th birthday started out as any other summer. June 7th, the first day school got out I woke up around 1:00pm. It was great to be able to sleep in for once despite the 5 hours of sleep I usually got. The morning had started out fine; I decided to jump in the pool with my pajamas on. My mom laughed at my decision as I walked outside.

As I climbed out of the pool, that was when I first thought, 'This is going to be an amazing summer'. I smiled to myself, thinking I was right on target with that thought.

I remember it so clearly… I remember feeling so confident about it. But of course…I never really was right about those kinds of things… Since this is what it came to…

_**June-28-2008,**_

"_Last night at approximately 8:45pm, fifteen year old Ashley Taylor, the daughter of Carolyn and John Taylor, was found lying in an alley in a back alley. Found early this morning around 6 am by a man by the name of Adam Brighton. While on his way to his shop, 'Adams Hardware', the building which happens to be beside the crime scene, the man claims to have seen a boy running from the alley. He thought it suspicious and decided to check the area himself._

"_He found the body beside the alley door entering his shop. As soon as he found that the girl had been shot several time in the chest. As soon as he got there he claims to have tried to revive the young girl but-" _

I tuned out the news caster on the television that was tuned in the ER waiting room. The girl they had been talking about was one of my closest friends. Ashley had always been able to cheer me up. She knew what to say when ever anything went wrong.

Hours earlier I had received a phone call from Mr. Taylor informing me that I should come down to the hospital immediately. He only called me and I knew why… Ashley didn't have many friends. I couldn't understand why. She was the prettiest person I knew. The funniest and the nicest as well. But a few years earlier she had been diagnosed with a minor cancer. She lost most of her hair due to Chemo Therapy. That was when people started ignoring her.

Of course she had plenty of friends still, not being as popular as she used to be before her illness. She had long since been revived of the cancer, but people still disliked her, afraid that they would "catch the cancer" as my younger brother put it when he asked if it was possible. Of course it wasn't possible, but there was no way people would listen whenever I tried to convince them of that.

But Ashley and I were together 24/7. She never left my side and I never left hers. We had so many memories and we practically lived at each others houses. We always promised we'd be best friends forever. We'd plan double weddings and baby sit for each other whenever one of us wanted to go out. I always believed we'd be best friends forever. That is….until I found myself sitting in the hospital waiting for the news on Ashley.

In the corner of the room, Carolyn, Ashley's mom, sat quietly with Mr. Taylor's arms wrapped around her. Ashley was their only daughter. I couldn't begin to think how much it hurt them to know she had been shot. I only hoped she'd recover soon…'If she recovers at all' a voice crept into my mind. I shook it away and told myself that she would recover.

I got lost in my thoughts until a door swung open. An older woman with red curly hair walked in and asked if we were here for Miss Taylor. I looked up quickly expecting to see a smile on the woman's face. But when I looked up, the woman had a struggling look on her face and I immediately knew something was wrong.

The woman walked towards the chairs where her parents were sitting with hopeful expressions. Ashley's dad waved for her to go on. The woman gave a weak smile and I listened quietly.

"Your daughter has given quite a fight. But despite the struggle we gave-" Mrs. Taylor burst out in sobs as she realized what was coming. A thick film of tears covered over my eyes and my ears closed. Thoughts filled my head and I heard the nurse's voice, sounding as if it were a mile away, say with pain in her voice, obviously knowing how they felt, "I'm sorry. We've lost her."

I ran out of the room in a fit of tears. As I was running I felt pressure on my head and then…..darkness…..

I remember waking up in a chair with a breathing mask over my mouth. The same nurse stood in a corner and a man stood over me checking my blood pressure. As he noticed I had woken up he informed me that I had passed out. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor walked over and hugged me. The man went on to tell me that I had gone into a shock, probably from hearing the news, and passed out in the hallway where I had run.

The last thing I remembered was sitting in the waiting room. Then it came to me. I realized what had happened and why I had run out.

A cry escaped my throat. I struggled to catch the next one before it escaped, but I failed and they kept coming. I couldn't see straight through the tears rolling down my cheeks. Choking on the tears, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and another sobbing person sat beside me. I didn't open my eyes but I knew that it was Ashley's parents.

**Strike one before the break down….**

_**July-12-2008**_

I could hear my parents screaming. It's not what you think. They weren't fighting together… They were fighting with my older brother, Trace. I should've been used to this by now, but I wasn't. It killed me to know that my brother, my hero, was inches away from cracking.

I sat on my bed with a notebook in hand, writing down everything I was feeling. I was writing a song about my brother, about everything he meant to me. He was always my hero. I never told him that. But I always looked up to him and I wanted to be just like him. I even started playing guitar because of him.

Sometimes I would listen outside his door while he was playing guitar. I would just listen, and pray that I could be like him. Wishing he would realize that I'm not just an annoying sister. He was my rock. He kept me sane, besides my parents. That was until tonight. He was on the edge of making me insane. I couldn't take the fighting anymore. It hurt hearing the screaming and yelling that had been going on for a little over an hour.

As he grew older, going on 18, he had fallen away from who he used to be. He didn't think so, but it was obvious to everyone that bothered to stand around and watch. Suddenly I heard the screaming stop. Was it finally done, I hoped. But instead of hearing a bedroom door slam, I heard footsteps walking heavily towards the front door. I peeked out my bedroom window and watched as my brother walked to his car, started the engine and drove away. Little did I know that he wouldn't be coming back. Not anytime soon at least…

When he wasn't home in the morning, I didn't think anything of it. But when he didn't come home that night I started to wonder. I was afraid to ask where he was but when my younger brother asked, my mom simply said, "He decided to stay over at a friend's house for a little bit." She smiled and shrugged as if it was nothing, but as she turned around I noticed she hung her head and she quietly walked into her room.

About three weeks later, I had already known where he was. He was at his friend David's house. I thought he just needed time to calm down and cool off and then he'd be back home, where I could again wait at his door listening to himself play guitar. But tonight my parents told me and my brothers to go to our rooms and play for a while. Instead of refusing, I agreed and walked off. I walked in my room and grabbed my guitar. I turned on the computer and tuned my guitar. I started playing one of the songs that I had written which was sitting on the desk.

I was swallowed into the music when I suddenly heard a car pull up to the driveway. I looked out my window and smiled excitedly. My brother's car had just pulled up.

'He's back' I thought. As he walked to the door he walked in. My mom said hello to him and told him to come into the kitchen.

I decided I should wait before I went out to greet him.

At least 2 hours passed…They were still in the kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I knew what it had to do with.

After a while I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I murmured a soft 'come in' while I sat on the floor with my guitar in hand. I turned my head smiling expecting to see my brother coming to say hello. Instead I saw someone I didn't recognize…I knew it was my brother but….He had tears in his eyes…I didn't recognize him because my brother never cried about anything. I don't know why but immediately tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't want to hear it.

He walked over and sat next to me on the floor. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and tried to speak but his voice cracked before the words could come out.

"I just wanted to-" He paused before finishing his sentence, "I just needed to come in here to say goodbye." Good bye? What? Why was he saying goodbye? He kept speaking but I couldn't hear him. I was lost in my thoughts. I turned my attention back to him in time to hear him finishing,

"I'm Rhode Island to live with a friend of mine" hewiped his eyes with his left hand. His right arm was still around me, in a protective way. I was crying by now, silently. I didn't want to cry out, even though with every word I had a stronger urge to break down, but I wanted to stay strong for him. I wanted him to think I was stronger than I really was. And I was doing really well so far. I was surprised by how much I was putting up with it.

He went on telling me how he couldn't take it here, and it wasn't my fault or any one elses. It was just a decision he had to make. A choice he would've had to make sometime so he decided now. Why now though?

After Ashley's death he was the one that helped me through it. He would drive me around and we would hang out all the time. When he went to the mall he always asked if I wanted to go along. We wrote songs together. Together we would write the lyrics, we would both play guitar, though he was much better, and I would sing. He was my hero…he didn't even suspect it though…

He was giving up…He hugged me one last time and started to stand. As he started towards the door I quietly whispered loud enough for him to hear, "So that's it. You're just giving up…" He turned around confused. He didn't hear what I said so I started over.

"You're just going to walk away? You're just giving up?"

"I never said I was walking away. I just need to start over somewhere. Here isn't the place." He said quietly

"But here is where you belong!" I said, my voice rising.

"Tell Mom that! I'm sick of fighting every night! I get enough from mom and dad! I don't want to hear it from you too..." he started to turn again but I quickly replied,

"Maybe you will actually listen to me then! Starting over doesn't mean you have to leave and forget us. You can't just walk away! Everything you are, everything you've become, you became the person you are here! Who raised you to be that person?" I said hoping to have made a small point.

"Well if Mom and dad raised me than that explains the mess I've become!" He said yelling now.

I froze. I couldn't believe he just said that. I knew he was just saying that because he was mad. Our parents had been the best you could ask for. We grew up in a Christian home. We got so much, and compared to both my own and his friends, we both had agreed before that our parents were so much better than theirs because their parents let them live how ever and get into drugs and all that crap. But luckily we were able to live happily, freely and still under control.

That was when I cracked. I completely broke down. I had held myself together the whole time so he wouldn't think I was a wimp. But I totally cracked and I started screaming.

"How could you even dare say that…You know that's a lie! They've done so much for us!" I said.

"That's what I thought when I was your age too."

"No you didn't! You thought it now and you still think that! You know so! You know how amazing they are! Its you that has the problem! Why are you walking away!?"

"I don't need this from you Miley...I'm leaving. I'm moving to Rhode Island and no ones going to try to stop me. Even if they cared they still wouldn't." With that he turned and walked out the door.

I continued to call after him, "Why are you walking away from everything! Why are you giving up on everything you are! You belong here! With your family. With your brothers! Giving up wont do anything! You may think your doing the right thing but you're messing everything up! You just can't do this! You can't let go of everything God made you! Everything mom and dad made you! You can't give up because we need you! The girls need you! Noah and Brandi! Your own sisters!...I need you!" I screamed. He turned around.

I thought I had gotten to him, but he again turned and walked towards the door. I watched him walk down the steps and towards his car. He climbed in, started the engine and as I saw his back lights heading down the drive way I realized…that was it…he was gone…

A week later he came to pack his things. He said goodbye to the boys and to my parents. He walked over to me and hugged me. He whispered "I'm sorry" in my ear. I wanted desperately to tell him how much I needed my big brother here, but I knew his mind was made up. I knew I couldn't change his mind, so as he left I held myself together.

He drove away and I knew he was gone. Not for good...but it would never be the same again…

**Strike two before the break down….**

**So here's the first chapter. I was going to make the whole first chapter about all the "strikes before the breakdown" but I'm tired of typing tonight and I know that a lot of people are waiting for this to be put up. So the second chapter will be the last 2 "strikes". Sound good? Please comment on it. I feel really bad because my other story only has 12 even though I have 7 chapters up already. Thanks for reading!**

**Crystal**


	4. 2 Falling Slightly

July, 18, 2009

"I don't understand how strong you can be. You never give up and you just keep pushing on." My friend Camry said through her now calming tears. The day before she had received news that her younger sister had cancer. She hadn't stopped crying since she heard. That is until I had come over to calm her down.

Camry wiped her eyes, "I wish I could be strong like you. You've gone through so much…your brother…and…losing Ashley. I know how close you guys were. I was always jealous of you guys…I'm sorry I ignored you…you know that right?" she said, the tears filling her eyes once again as she remember what she had done to our friend when she was still alive.

I could feel the rim of my eyes being moistened by a line of tears forming. I always got teary eyes every time I thought about my old best friend, Ashley. But I always covered up. I didn't want anyone to see me beyond the "braveness" that I showed everyone else. No one knew how weak I really was…They only saw what I would LET them see….

I wiped my eyes quickly, smiled and slowly put my arms around Camry, "It's okay. You didn't know. You were just as innocent as she was. But don't worry about it. Right now you don't have to worry about anything. You've got enough on your mind."

Camry hung her head low, "I just cant understand why it had to happen to my sister…" She started crying all over again, "She's so young. She's only 12 and she has cancer. Why is this happening." The tears were flowing freely down her neck. I hugged her with my arms securely around her.

As I lowered my head, I whispered in her ear that everything would be okay. After a few moments she looked up. Confused I asked her what was wrong.

"How do you do that?" She replied.

"Do what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"When I'm so low, and I feel like nothing can bring me back up to the surface, all you say is 'Its going to be okay' and I already feel better. How do you do that?" She asked innocently.

I smiled and laughed, "I don't know. I never think about it. I just think that….I think that it's the truth. If you really have faith that Gods going to heal her than he will. But we have to trust him to lead us through. And we cant base our hopes on what only WE want. Because we don't know if maybe God wants to take her home to him in heaven.

"Its not our choice whether its her time to go or not. All we can do is stand by her side and let her know that she doesn't have to be afraid. Because everything is going to be ok. Whether she lived through this and lives to see her grand children…or if heaven awaits her….All we can do is trust God… That's all that God's is asking of us.

"God has such an amazing plan for everyone, and if we just let him take control…we can have so much more than we see." I smiled assuringly. Hoping I had given Camry my point. I expected her to look back down, but instead she kept smiling.

"You have a gift Miley…you know that? You have an amazing gift…you have such a strong faith…" She said simply. There was no exaggeration in her voice. No sarcasm in her words. She was being completely honest. But that's what hit me the most… she really thought that about me… She honestly had no idea.

No one knew the real truth. They didn't know what I did when no one was watching. They didn't know how I took everything the world hurled at me. They thought I was strong…they all thought that. But they were far off…

_**August, 14, 2009**_

_**12:45am**_

The week of our high school Sophomore Vaca trip, which was supposed to be the best week of my summer, despite everything I had gone through before turned out to hurt more than anything else. It brought back memories that I never wanted to remember again. As I sat in the hotel room full of some of the other sophomore girls, they were all around me. Worrying for something they didn't need to worry about.

I knew they just wanted to help, but the tears soaking my face gave away that I needed to talk to someone.

They spent atleast two hours trying to convince me to explain what was wrong. Though I had always been a good actor. I was always able to hide the way I was feeling…but today was different…

The pain had been building up for several years, and I was finally on the verge of giving up. After a moment of no one talking, I broke the silence…

"I…I-…" I tried to bring the words to my lips, but I kept choking on the tears rising in my throat.

"You know you can talk to us." One of the girls said

"Yes, You've helped me so far with my sister…And I'm always going to be here for you." Camry who had also been in the room with us said assuringly with her hand on my shoulder.

All the girls agreed and I sighed. I realized that I had to tell them. They had brought me this far and I couldn't just walk out and expect them to forget about this night. They would always be wondering and asking what was really happening.

"I…I cant do this…" I said and broke down. All the girls had their arms around me. They were silently encouraging me to go on.

"Its ok Miley…Take your time…Tell us when your ready." Bella, one of our good friends said.

I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. I tried to start over.

"When I was….." I broke down again. "When I- when I was 8 years old…" I choked out the words that were so hard to release. I told them the story…

When I was finished they all had a shocked look on their faces. They tried to hide it but I could see it written all over them. They had their arms around me and by now they were all crying with me.

Some of the girls just kept muttering 'Im so sorry' over and over again. But the few that were close to me kept going with their calming words.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm here for you. We-" Taress choked on her tears but continued, "We are all always going to be here for and with you. As you get through. With everyone by your side you can get through it." Taress finished with an assuring hug and all the girls nodded and agreed.

Taress was one of the most popular girls in the huge highschool. But unlike most popular people, she was the nicest girl ever, besides Ashley that is…

"Your such a strong girl. You've been with us for so many things! I don't even know how to explain how thankful we are for you! You helped me when I had my bad break up with Jason..And Camry! You have been with her the whole time since her sister was diagnosed with cancer!" Taress spoke. Camry nodded in agreement. The other girls started naming other things

"Like when you helped me through when I didn't make Varsity baskeball"

"And you talked me through my parents divorce"

"What about the time I was upset about not getting a role in the school musical. You told me to not be upset because God had something even more exciting in store for me. And then two months later I got the LEAD part in a REAL musical! "

"Remember in 6th grade, when I broke my leg and had to have surgery on it, you sat with me in the rain until the ambulance came."

"I remember when you planned that whole funeral for my dog, Cassy when she died on my birthday." We all laughed at that one. But they were right. I always pretended to be strong…they didn't know the truth though…

I had forgotten why I was upset… but soon I remembered once again…

I looked around and yawned.

"Maybe we should get to bed now..Its really late" Carra, Camry's best friend said. We all nodded in agreement. The girls all hugged me and they hugged eachother and went to their rooms.

As I climbed into bed I glanced at the clock. '2:04AM, now were all going to be exhausted tommarow and it's all my fault. Me and my stupid problems…' I said blaming myself. I pulled the sheets up to my chin. I snapped off the light on the bed post next to me. Rolling over, I looked out the hotel window. I stared out for what seemed like hours. It was only a few though.

Pretty soon I heard the soft breathing of my sleeping room mate, Taress. I closed my eyes slowly and drifted off into a calm sleep…

_**August, 27, 2009**_

I was in my room. Sitting on the bed. Memories flooding my mind. I tried to control them but for some reason they kept coming. I hadn't thought about anything since the Summer trip.

It was pouring outside to add to the grief. Lightening cut the sky open every few seconds, much like I wished to do but I held back. The thunder rolled through the trees and almost seemed like it was banging on her window to get in to devour her. The wind was howling and throwing debris around outside.

Minutes earlier Taress had called, excitedly going on about the new school year. I faked excitement and went along with all her plans. As soon as I could I hung up the phone.

I now sat on the bed with both my guitar in hand and keyboard beside me. I had a notebook full of songs in it, but currently it was on a new page. This one was called "Broken"

Verse

I remember when I

Didn't have to worry about a thing.

And this second life,

Never existed in a perfect world.

I'm not ready to give in,

But I'm about to let go,

I'm tired of pretending

That every thing's going to be ok.

Chorus

Every memory cuts into my bones,

Every tear is like a blade running through my soul.

The scars on my arms tell only part of the story.

But no one will ever see everything…

Broken.

That was as far as I had gotten before a knock sounded on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked sliding my notebook under my pillow.

The knob turned and my mom walked in the room. "I'm going to the store. Noah and your brother are coming with me. Brandi will be leaving in a few. Do you want anything"

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'll see you later"

Mom nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. I heard the constant thud of feet as they hurried for their jackets and walked out the door. I listened carefully, being careful not to make a sound. I heard the car doors open and shut. The engine started and I heard the car wheels roll out of the driveway. The minute I knew they had left I let out a breathe of air that I had been holding for a while now.

As I got up from my bed I walked towards the window in the far corner of my bedroom. I lifted the corner slightly with my left hand and searched the darkness for nothing in particular. I stayed near the window for what seemed like a long while. Suddenly she saw a figure standing on the side walk in front of the house. A shadow? No, a person. Why were they watching the house?

**Joe's P.O.V**.

18 old Joe Grey walked towards the front door but was stopped by his annoying seven year old kid brother, Frankie. "Joe! Can you play with me before I go to bed?" he asked. But as always he sternly pushed him away and said "No. For the millionth time, go play with your own friends. Stop annoying me and leave me alone!" Frankie looked away with a sad look in his eyes and walked away. _He is so annoying. I wish I didn't have a stupid little brother. Actually, It would've been better if I was an only child,_ He thought as he made his way out the door. As he stepped on the porch, his older brother, Kevin, drove up in his convertible.

Joe tried to get down the driveway before his brother could get out of his car but before he got the end Kevin caught his arm. "Where do you think you're going squirt!" he asked. "Stop calling me that Kevin!" Joe pulled his arm away as he added "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah? It really looks like your going somewhere."

"Whatever." Joe turned and walked away and to his luck his brother just shrugged and walked into the house.

Joe walked through the neighborhood and towards the park. Though he had moved into a suburb, the people living there were mostly all older people. Except for one house. 3 teenagers, 2 girls and a boy, and a younger girl, probably frankies age, all lived there.

'Maybe they'll go to Amber Pacific High like I will'. He thought.

His cell phone broke through the silence and he groaned and answered it, "Hello?"

"Where are you?! You should be home! Its almost dark out!" His fathers voice boomed from the receiver

"Its only 8:48 dad.." he said

"I don't care if its 12 in the after noon! I want you back here now!" Before he could say anything the phone clicked and his father had hung up on him. He hurried on his way and forgot about the house, he never even noticed the girl watching him from the second story window.

Miley watched the boy hang up his cell phone and run towards the end of the street and then disappear around the corner. Why was he staring at our house like that she wondered. She shrugged and sat back on her bed. She looked around the room and noticed her notebook sticking out from her dresser. She reached for it and grabbed a pen. She sat by the window and stared outside for a few moments. Then she turned to the empty page of her notebook and started to write about everything. But she was writing it all into a song.

This was normal for her. Ever since she was a little girl she had written music and sang constantly. Except when people were listening. The only person that knew she could sing was Mandy. Mandy always told her that she would be a famous singer one day. Miley always thought you needed lots of luck to get that kind of life, and luck was something she definitely didn't have.

She sat quietly writing for a long time, looking up every once in a while to look outside. After a while she closed the almost full lyrics notebook and set it on the dresser. She got into her bed and turned off the light. Now that she had written everything into music she felt more comfortable and quickly fell asleep in the dark night.


	5. 3 Attitude

**Joe POV**

"Good afternoon!" my brother Nick perked as I walked downstairs Saturday morning. Well, afternoon as Nick had pointed out. I looked at the clock on the mantel in the livingroom, 1:09pm. I looked at him and then headed into the kitchen. My mom walked in as I sat at the table and poured a bowl of cereal.

"I made breakfast this morning, but I didn't think you'd be awake early enough so I just let your dad have it." She said apologetically, I kept staring down, "Whatever" I replied just to make her happy. She sighed and walked into the next room. I smirked, maybe she's finally giving up on me. Ever since we moved again, I haaven't said more than a few words to any of them. I doubt that it would make them move back but…ya know, it is worth a try. Atleast to annoy them.

Five minutes later I lifted myself from the table, threw my dish in the sink and walked glumly into the Den where my mom and two younger brothers were. Mom was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and talking to Nick, while Nick was busy getting ready to go out with his friends, running through his entire day plans with mom. Frankie was on the floor in front of the television playing his video games. I grabbed my PSP and threw myself into the love seat (I always wonder why its called a Love seat. Makes me wonder…or maybe I just have a perverted mind. Ha! Jk!)

Mesmerized with my video game I didn't realize mom was calling me, "Joe!" I felt a slap on the back of my head, "What the freak!" I flew up standing above the chair facing Nick. He actually had the nerve to hit me? "What are you doing Nick!"

Nick coward as I hovered over him, but in the gleam of his eye, I could see he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Joe! Leave your brother alone! I called you six times already!" she said with warning.

"What do you want then?" I asked with know emotion. I shifted my position so I was facing her, crossing my arms infront of me, I plainly gave her a stare as if I had been waiting for a while to hear what she had to say to me.

"I was GOING to say" she took a breath to calm down, "Why don't you go out and hang out with friends or something?"

"I don't have any friends" I calmly replied. She should know that. It's not like I haven't made it obvious how I've been avoiding everyone and everything in this state.

"Oh yes you do, I'm sure you have one or two friends at school" She said cheerfully, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"No, I don't."

"Well Nick has plenty of friends"

"Nick's an idiot"

Nick perked up when I said that, "I am not!" He said with a scowl on his face. I looked at him with an annoyed look, "I wasn't talking to you."

Before Nick could reply, mom jumped in, "Boys, stop it. Theres no point in arguing over something so ridiculous. My only point was, if Nick has friends, than obviously you can go out and find some too. It's not that hard to figure out that you're avoiding it on purpose. Stop trying to hide it."

I laughed, she really was clueless, "I wasn't even trying to hide it."

"Well the least you could do is atleast TRY to make something of yourself in this town. We've lived here a month and a half, surely you've gotten over it at least a little." She was doing it again. Trying to trick me into actually liking this place. Finding little things to make me actually want to live here. "Mom just stay out of it! You brought me into this mess, don't try to fix it because all your doing is making everything worse than it already is! Nothing will make me ever want to live here! Not you, not Nick, not Dad, not any friends, not any girls, nothing!" With that I grabbed my car keys and headed towards the door.

As I walked outside, off the porch and towards my car, I reached for the door. Before I could grasp the cold metal handle a hand pulled my shoulder back. I turned around suddenly to face my visiter.

"What's your problem!" an angry Nick said, not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

I smirked, "I don't have a problem! My only problem is you. Let me go." I tried to pull my arm away but Nick tightened his grip. "I said let me go." I pulled again but his grip stayed firm. The only problem with having a little brother that lifted everyday was that they could easily over power you. Not that Nick would ever do that. He was too light at heart. That was what most people would call a wimp.

"Im not leaving! Let me speak first!" I decided to listen to whatever he had to say. The sooner he spoke, the sooner I could get going to….well…to no where in particular. To where ever was open to me.

"Listen! Stop ruining everyone's time! Just because you're not having a good time here doesn't mean you can ruin it for every one else! Some of us actually like the move. Some of us actually want to be able to start over new here! If you don't like it, well too bad. You'll get over it. Stop hurting everyone else because you don't get what you want. Life isn't perfect. And you're far from it! If you don't like it, fine! Move out and live on your own! But stop bringing us into it. Mom and Dad didn't do anything so stop blaming it on them! The only reason you're the way you are is because of you. Its your fault. So either get over it or get out of here." He stopped and took a breath. I looked at him and thought for a moment he had finished but he opened his mouth as if we was going to start up again. His grip loosened a bit as he breathed, so I took that as my opportunity to slip away, "Whatever.." I said and I opened my car door an got in before he could stop me.

As I started the ignition, I glanced at Nick who still hadn't moved from his spot. I quickly pulled out of the driveway, watching the curb as I turned the wheel, occasionally glancing at Nick to see if he would do anything. He didn't.

I drove for what seemed like the entire day. Passing the city and every building. Atleast an hour later I came to a beach, deciding to stop I pulled into the almost empty parking lot. The only other car was a silver mini-van. I parked near an old tree, grabbing the keys in my right hand I opened the door with my left and climbed out. I didn't bother locking the car, I wouldn't be here long and there was no one around to take anything.

I shoved my car keys into my pocket and walked towards the water. Looking around to see who else was there, I saw no one. Maybe they were on the other side of the beach. Whatever, it doesn't matter who's here or not.

Near the shore I spotted a deck that stretched out a ways over the water. I examined it to make sure it was sturdy before stepping on it. I steadied myself and grabbed the railing. When I had my footing I started out to the end of the deck.

When I reached it I sat down and let my feet dangle slowly in the blue, luke warm water. Feeling the soft breeze blow through my hair, it seemed to slow everything down. From everything that has happened lately, all my problems, the surroundings all around me actually made me feel more comfortable in this place.

I remained there for a long while. Feeling to the breeze as it came and went. Carefully I listened to the tune of the breeze, as it blew it was like music. For a moment I almost thought I was really hearing music playing. I guess I was really getting into it because I kept thinking I actually heard a guitar playing. Obviously it was just my imagination because everytime I stopped to listen it stopped. Until a few minutes later.

I heard a soft strumming somewhere on the beach. Think I was crazy but still wanting to investigate I got up from my place and started walking my way up through the beach. I didn't see anything or anyone but I still heard the soft strumming. Everyonce in a while it would stop, but then if I was quiet it would start again.

Reaching a large tree atleast 200 yards from where my car was parked, the music seemed like it was right about the corner. But it had stopped. It had stopped a while before actually, I didn't want to look around the tree, afraid that there would be nothing, or worse, someone. I took a deep but quiet breath and stepped towards the tree. As I took another step I was surprised to hear the music start again.

'Good, Im not crazy after all', I walked around the tree but stayed hidden as well. As I got closer I saw a girl, probably around my age but younger, sitting with a brown shadowed guitar in her hand. She was lightly strumming. Oh the way she moved her hands over the instrument. How she let her fingers guide her arm over the fragile strings. I'd never seen so much care like that for the guitar. She seemed mesmerized and unaware of her surroundings. The only thing she had was her guitar.

As she started playing again she played a tune. I couldn't tell what it was, probably something original. I loved the way she blended with the music as if she were'nt there playing the music but as if she were the—what the heck? What am I thinking. Im not some preppy poetic wimp. I shoulda just said Im not Nick. That would of explained it all. But seriously, why the heck am I thinking that?! Its just a guitar. Gosh Im stupid.' I chuckled. Forgetting I was trying to stay quiet, the girl looked up startled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I stammered

"Oh! Um..I was just…um….doing nothing. Uh…I was just going" She started to stand up, gathering her guitar and her self confidence with her

"No no! Its okay. Im sorry for interrupting you. I was just listening. You can go back to whatever you were doing. Ill just leave." I started to back away but she interrupted, "No no! I should be leaving anyway. Um..you wouldn't happen to have the time would you?" She asked me.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and glanced quickly at the time, "3:36pm"

The girls jaw dropped as a look of panic crossed her blue eyes. "Oh no" she muttered. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She quickly smiled and hurried on her way towards the parking lot. I wondered why she looked scared for that split second. 'Probably nothing. Nothing I should worry about anyway."

I turned away from watching her leave. Waited several minutes until I knew she had to be gone and started my way towards my own car.

Minutes later as I stepped off the cold shaded white sand and onto the hot, cracked pavement of the parking lot, I made it to my car. Quickly pushing my hand towards the hot door handle, I opened it quickly and slid inside. I sat there in the drivers seat for a few minutes before gliding the keys into the ingnition and starting my car.

I turned on the air conditioning so that it was blasting and I quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Turning to the vacant road, I glanced around. Putting my left blinker on I laughed, theres no one around so why do I put on my turn signal? I turned onto the road and drove back to the place I dreaded going. As much as I wanted to stay here and sleep under the trees or something, I knew I had to go back to the hom- house. It wasn't a home. I never lived in a home. No point in calling it a home. Its just another house. A cold house, but it was filled. I wouldn't mind escaping the house and sleeping at the beach for a few days. Maybe some time I'll sneak out here and do that.

As I drove my mind wandered back to the girl I had seen just minutes before. Who was she? I don't know why I was so worried about her. I don't even know why she was on my mind. I'm not here for girls. My stomach jumped when I thought of the panicked look in her eyes when I told her the time. Maybe it was just my imagination.

It doesn't matter anyway, Ill never see her again so I just need to get over it.


	6. Information

I'm back! I know it's been close to 2 years since I've posted chapters. Im VERY sorry! The main reason for my disaperance, aside from the fact that highschool sucks and I never have time to do anything anymore, was because my laptop crashed around the time I stopped posting, and all the chapters I had written up were gone. So I was frustrated and upset, and just didn't have the insperation to write them ALL back up again.

I'm very sorry but I'm definitely trying to make a comeback!

So, VOTE,

Which story would you like me to start up on first. Whichever you vote highest on, I will put more time onto it. I will STILL work on both, but I'll focus on, and get more chapters done for the highest choice.

VOTE VOTE VOTE

Seventeen- A Joe and Miley story. 4 Chapters out so far.

Or

Broken- A Niley (Nick and Miley) story. 7 Chapters out so far (I think.)

Let me know =)

Crystal


End file.
